10 Things I Hate The Most About You
by Sashuyumii
Summary: Kagami est un tsundere. Il déteste qu'on le traite comme une personne spéciale. Aomine l'a compris bien assez tôt alors il a décidé de se faire entendre d'une toute autre façon : le langage des signes. Seulement, son langage à lui est différent du langage conventionnel et bien sûr, Kagami fait tout pour ne pas le comprendre. Le banal quotidien d'un couple de baka. AoKaga.
1. Chapter 1

_**Résumé :**_ Kagami est un tsundere. Il déteste qu'on lui dise des mots doux, qu'on se comporte gentiment avec lui et qu'on le traite comme une personne spéciale. Aomine l'a compris bien assez tôt alors il a décidé de ne plus rien dire, mais de se faire entendre d'une toute autre façon : le langage des signes. Seulement son langage à lui est différent du langage conventionnel et bien sûr, Kagami fait tout pour ne pas le comprendre. Un AoKaga au quotidien.

_**PS :**_ Je ne possède aucun des personnages, seulement le contexte. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**First Thing**** : **_You like to kiss but I don't care._

Un couple, comme les autres, est tranquillement installé devant sa télévision à mâter un film. Enfin, pas vraiment un couple comme les autres. L'un des partenaires est borné et intolérant tandis que l'autre manque de décence et aussi de bons sens. Mais ce n'est pas uniquement ce qui fait d'eux un couple un peu moins normal.

Aomine est étendu sur son homme, la tête posée au niveau de son bas ventre et les pieds dépassant carrément du canapé. Kagami, lui, est bien entendu en dessous. Il est couché dans toute la longueur du fauteuil. Il fait mine de regarder la télévision et d'ignorer son dormeur de petit ami qui l'étouffe depuis un bon moment.

Mais, en fait, il ne fait que loucher secrètement sur lui, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que son paisible et magnifique visage endormit.

Il se sent bien sous lui et il apprécie grandement son contact. Mais cela, il ne l'avouera jamais à personne et encore moins à lui-même.

« Tchh... » les sourcils froncés, il se décide enfin à ne fixer que son téléviseur, croisant les bras en signe d'énervement. Mais personne ne sait exactement contre qui, ou contre quoi, il est énervé. « Hmm... Tai... »

Aomine ne dormait pas profondément. Le seul petit bruit que fit Kagami suffit à le réveiller. Le visage encore un peu endormit, il tourne la tête vers la télévision pour voir à quel niveau se trouve le film qu'ils regardaient avant qu'il ne s'endorme. La bande de fin est en train de passer. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demande-t-il en se frottant les yeux et en baillant gaillardement.

Kagami qui l'ignore comme d'habitude, hausse les épaules en continuant de fixer l'écran. « Aucune idée. » il ne réfléchit pas plus à ce qu'il vient de dire et pourtant il ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir. « Huh ? Comment ça aucune idée ? Tu t'es endormis toi aussi ? »

Aomine est étonné que son ami ne soit pas capable de lui raconter tout ce qu'il a loupé dans le film. Il était pourtant censé le regarder. Il pose son regard ténébreux sur lui et enfouit son menton dans son ventre. « Hm ? »

Kagami soupire tout simplement en haussant de nouveau les épaules. « Na... » à force de le regarder dormir il avait, lui aussi, zappé tous les moments importants du film.

Aomine hausse un sourcil suspicieux. Il passe les mains sous les hanches de Kagami en arborant un sourire en coin. « Alors, comment ça se fait que tu ne saches pas ce qui s'est passé ?... Me dit pas que tu me matais ? » il vient de mettre en plein dans le mille, mais pour lui ce n'est qu'une simple blague. Juste de quoi en rire. Cependant, son propre sourire s'efface lorsqu'il aperçoit Kagami rougir à ce qu'il vient de dire. Aomine lui-même ne croît pas à ce que ça signifie. « Tu rigoles ? » demande-t-il encore, incrédule.

Kagami se redresse en fronçant les sourcils et en posant une de ses mains devant ses lèvres comme pour cacher son visage qu'il sait rouge. « Tu... tu n'avais qu'à pas dormir si tu voulais connaître la suite du film... dégage de là, tu m'étouffes ! »

Il est énervé ou plutôt honteux de s'être laissé aller. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de mal, mais il ne se le pardonnerait pas, surtout que Aomine l'a démasqué.

Ce dernier voit là une parfaite occasion de le taquiner et surtout, il meurt d'envie de l'entendre admettre qu'il le regardait dormir. « Pas question... attends, tu m'as sérieusement mâté pendant tout ce temps ? »

Il rigole sournoisement en restant accroché au bassin de Kagami. Lui, a envie de s'arracher le cœur juste en voyant toutes les dents de Aomine s'afficher ainsi. « Lâ... Lâche moi ! Crétin, qui voudrait mâter un idiot comme toi ? Tu te trompes ! »

Que ce soit ses insultes ou son ton sauvage, rien n'effraie vraiment son chéri. Pas avec ce visage rouge que Aomine trouve terriblement angélique. Il se marre bien de la situation et ça n'arrange pas l'humeur de Kagami.

Son amant essaie de l'éjecter de sa place par des coups de pieds, mais il tient bon. « Allez, fait pas ton timide, dit le ! »

Aomine fait tout pour l'énerver encore plus et ça marche. Kagami essaie maintenant de l'étrangler puis de l'assommer en tapant sur sa tête avec les coussins du fauteuil. Mais ça ne marche toujours pas. Il passe alors les mains dans son dos pour le libérer de celles d'Aomine. « Lâche moi... andouille...! »

Pendant que pour l'un c'est une véritable bataille, pour l'autre c'est une situation qui devient progressivement très emballante. Ayant ainsi une ouverture, Aomine glisse sa tête sous le survêtement de Kagami et va embrasser son nombril. Un geste qui immobilise immédiatement Kagami, non seulement à cause de ce que ça lui fait ressentir, mais aussi parce qu'il en déchiffre rapidement la signification.

C'est le ''J'ai subitement envie de toi'' signe en phase n°1 : le baiser du nombril.

« A... A... A... »

Son visage devient encore plus rouge alors que Aomine se donne à cœur joie de le dévorer du ventre. Il compte lui faire changer d'humeur, sans doute en l'excitant et en se montrant tendre. Kagami se met à trembler d'on ne sait quoi. Il refuse de comprendre ce signe qu'il connaît pourtant déjà bien. C'est hors de question.

Il a déjà atteint le point de non retour et c'est trop tard pour Aomine qui n'a pas su préparer son coup. Kagami, lui, en a un rien que pour lui.

« ELOIGNE TOI DE MON NOMBRIL ! »

Kagami part se réfugier dans la chambre, laissant un Aomine, presque mort, gisant sur le sol du salon en face de la télé. Elle diffuse maintenant une émission intitulée : « Amant ou pire ennemi ? »

Il aurait dû patienter et attendre de la suivre.

* * *

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre, bien sûr je continuerai si l'idée vous plaît bien, sinon bah tant pis :D

En tout cas n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire vos remarques, qui je sais seront très constructives. Merci de m'avoir lu ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Thing :** _You are childish but you know to behave like a prince._

Aomine adore la nourriture que fait Kagami. Oui, il l'adore vraiment et pas seulement parce que c'est fait par l'homme de sa vie. Kagami est, à ses yeux, meilleur que le plus grand chef cuisinier du Japon. Aucun doute sur cela. Il pouvait donner sa vie pour bouffer continuellement des plats concoctés par le grand roux.

Cependant, en amour il faut très souvent faire des concessions. Comme, accepter d'aller au fastfood tous les samedis soirs pour que Kagami puisse dévorer des dizaines de burger qu'il affectionne tant.

Pour qu'on ne dise plus qu'il est un grand égoïste et un éternel insensible, il a beaucoup changé. Et même si ça ne suffit toujours pas pour son intolérant de petit ami, on devait lui décerner une belle étoile de la bravoure et de l'amour.

Sous la lumière des réverbères du centre-ville, Aomine et Kagami marchent résolument vers ce qui est considéré comme un paradis sur terre par Kagami. Tout cela est un vrai blasphème pour Aomine, bien sûr, qui considère leur chambre nuptiale comme son paradis.

Aomine avance nonchalamment, les mains en poches et le regard assombrit par sa casquette bleu turquoise. Kagami marche à l'aveuglette, le regard plongé dans son téléphone portable, discutant par message avec on ne sait qui et si ce n'était pas pour préserver le calme qu'il y avait entre eux en ce moment, il l'aurait déjà harcelé pour savoir qui c'était. « Pffff... » souffle-t-il tout doucement en jetant son regard d'un autre côté de la voie.

S'il pouvait l'ignorer longtemps, ça lui simplifierait la vie. Mais Aomine ne saurait garder très longtemps ses yeux sur une vue où Kagami n'était pas. Il ramène son regard vers ce dernier quelques instants plus tard. Espérant qu'il est redevenu un individu normal qui marche en regardant droit devant lui. Mais non, au lieu de cela monsieur est toujours occupé par son téléphone.

Il manque plusieurs fois de renverser des passants venant en sens inverse, mais il le remarque à peine et plutôt que de s'excuser, il arbore un sourire en coin très espiègle.

Aomine croit mourir en le voyant faire. Il le regarde, stupéfait, sourire devant les messages d'un autre homme et il sait combien de fois le répertoire de Kagami est pauvre en contacts féminins.

Un nerf visible sur son front exaspéré, il grince des dents avant de marquer une halte. « Oî, Taiga ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » demande-t-il d'un ton grincheux. Kagami continue d'avancer malgré cela en ne marmonnant, en signe de réponse, qu'un simple : « Hmm... »

Aomine fronce encore plus les sourcils avant de se lancer à ses trousses, sans pouvoir l'arrêter cependant. « Hey, ho ! Tu m'écoutes ? Je te demande ce que tu fiches... »

Kagami ne lui répond toujours pas, l'ignorant royalement, mais sans le faire exprès et c'est bien ce qui horripile Aomine. Que son amant soit plus intéressé par autre chose, que lui, au point de l'oublier complètement. « B... Bâtard... » grommelle-t-il. Si ce n'était pas à cause des regards curieux que les passants lui jettent au visage, il ne se calmerait pas. « Rhaaaa... t'as la chance qu'on soit dehors... je t'aurais attaché au lit et je te l'aurais fourré dans le c** ce putain de téléphone... »

Il murmure nerveusement en accélérant le pas, laissant Kagami seul derrière. Il ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Connaissant Kagami, il est préférable de ne pas engager quoi que ce soit pendant qu'ils sont encore dehors. Peut être qu'en rentrant il lui donnerait une petite punition.

Aomine s'arrête au feu qui est encore vert. Il admire les voitures défiler à vive allure tout en attendant, comme les autres, de pouvoir passer. Kagami le rejoint enfin. Aomine lui tourne le dos pour lui faire savoir qu'il boude, mais le roux ne le remarque pas et pire, il continue de marcher sans voir que le feu est encore au vert.

« Kaga... BAKA ! »

Aomine le ramène in extrémiste. Kagami est frôlé par une voiture roulant à une vitesse hallucinante. Son cœur bat à vive allure et il est si choqué qu'il ne ressent plus rien dans ses jambes. Si Aomine ne le tenait pas dans ses bras, il se serait affalé sur le bitume. « Mais bordel... tu as pété un câble ou quoi ? » en temps normal il lui aurait coupé les oreilles pour une telle insulte. Mais Kagami se sait coupable et il lit très clairement la colère dans les yeux de Aomine. « Je... je... »

Pour une fois, le roux n'a aucune repartie. Aomine se calme soudainement et le laisse avant de s'en aller. « Aomi... » Kagami veut le rattraper, mais il est encore trop choqué pour pouvoir bouger.

Aomine est plus que jamais à fleur de peau. Il constate que Kagami ne suit pas son mouvement. Il a envie de le laisser là-bas, méditer tout seul sur sa faute.

Il continue d'avancer bien que son cœur livre une bataille sans merci à son égo. Après avoir traversé la route, il s'arrête. « Tchhhh... bordel de merde ! »

Il fait demi tour et part le chercher. Kagami est encore arrêté avec l'expression d'un bébé abandonné. Aomine se mord la langue en signe de punition personnelle pour l'avoir mis dans cet état. Il s'approche de lui et lui prend la main. « Baka... »

Aomine baise doucement le dos de la main de Kagami en la serrant très fort dans la sienne. « Ne me... fait plus jamais ça, ok ? » il jette un regard grave sur le roux qui hoche la tête énergiquement en rougissant et en se pinçant la lèvre.

Aomine garde la main de Kagami dans la sienne. Sans la lâcher, ils traversent ensemble la route. Kagami à un peu mal à force d'avoir la main aussi serrée dans celle d'Aomine. Mais il sait que c'est la façon qu'a Aomine de lui faire savoir qu'il n'est pas confiant, qu'il est jaloux et possessif.

Kagami l'a négligé tout au long du trajet et il sait que de petites choses font facilement douter Aomine.

Au même moment, il reçoit un dernier message sur son téléphone : "Kagami-kun, ne t'en fais pas. Aomine-kun va définitivement adorer ta surprise."

Mais Kagami est trop préoccupé pour le lire sur-le-champ.

* * *

Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos adorable reviews, vous êtes les meilleurs :D Je vous adore ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Thing :** _You make me insecure even though I know I am the only one._

Kagami s'est levé de bonne heure ce matin, comme tous les autres matins d'ailleurs. Il ne va pas au travail, mais il préfère se lever pour s'occuper de la maison plutôt que de rester au lit comme l'autre fainéant qui, lui aussi, ne travaille pas ce matin.

Avant de sortir de la chambre, Kagami lance un dernier regard sur son amant. Ce dernier dort encore à poings fermés. L'expression qu'il arbore est si paisible et si belle que Kagami éprouve des remords à le laisser. Il a tout de suite envie de replonger dans les draps et de se jeter à corps perdu dans les bras forts d'Aomine.

« Hmmm... » il pousse un léger soupire frustré. Il en a envie, terriblement envie, mais il se tuerait à l'instant même si son corps osait faire demi tour. Il est bien trop borné pour céder à ses propres désirs.

Il finit par sortir et ferme délicatement la porte derrière lui. Kagami part dans la cuisine préparer du café, des toasts et des œufs. Pendant que l'eau bout, il prend un balai et commence à astiquer méthodiquement la cuisine.

Une fois le petit déj prêt, il dispose tout sur la table avant de passer au salon et de continuer son nettoyage.

« Haaaa... »

Alors qu'il est concentré sur sa tâche, il sent le poids de quelqu'un s'affaler sur lui. Kagami soupire sans bouger et arbore une expression agacée. « Quoi ? » demande-t-il sèchement.

« Kaga...miiiiiiiii... » Aomine vient de s'accrocher à son cou et il est encore à moitié nu. Il baille gaillardement avant de poser sa tête dans le dos du roux. « Hmmm... »

Kagami rougit légèrement avant de lui crier doucement dessus. « Si... si t'as encore sommeil, repart te coucher ! »

C'est l'habitude d'Aomine. Sortir du lit sans avoir fini de dormir dès qu'il se rend compte que Kagami n'est plus à ses côtés. La chaleur de son amant lui manque déjà et il a envie de la retrouver, quitte à gêner ce dernier qui essaye de nettoyer.

« AHOMINE ! Est-ce que tu m'as entendu ? Hey... » Kagami se rend compte que Aomine s'endort sur lui. Rapidement il se laisse glisser tout en bas afin de fuir l'étreinte du bonhomme.

Aomine qui perd son appui, s'écroule doucement sur le sol sans broncher ni même résister. « He... Hey ! Si... si t'attrapes froid, je... tchhh fait ce que tu veux ! »

Kagami se remet à nettoyer en s'éloignant de l'endroit ou Aomine est couché. Quelques secondes passent, plus aucun bruit. Puis subitement, Aomine se met à rouler sur lui-même comme un enfant.

« Kaga... miiiiiiii... ! Kaga... miiiiii... Kaga... miiiiiii... »

Kagami continue de l'ignorer un bon moment avant de céder par agacement. « Quoi bordel ? » il lui fait face, tout enragé et attend que Aomine lui dise enfin ce qu'il veut.

Aomine rampe sur le sol, dans une direction quelconque, loin de Kagami. Ce dernier, ébahit, le regard faire sans rien dire, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts.

« Kaga... miiiii... un bisouuuuuuu... »

Kagami resta immobile, outré. Puis il se retourne encore, décidant de continuer son ménage en ignorant que l'autre existe, en oubliant ce qu'il vient de voir et d'entendre. Aomine ne s'arrête pas là, il continue de ramper et de pleurnicher.

« Kaga... miiiii... un câliiiiinnnnnnn... » tout en disant cela, il tend aveuglement la bouche en attendant donc son câlin. Kagami continue tant bien que mal de l'ignorer en contrôlant ses nerfs.

« Kaga... miiii... Un baiseeeeeeerrrrrr... »

« Kaga... miiii... suce moi la bi... Ouch ! »

Avant qu'il ne termine, Kagami se retourne et lui lance son balai en plein dans la figure afin de le faire taire. Il a le visage rouge et les crocs déployés. « Mais bordel tu vas te taire ? Vie... Viens plutôt m'aider au lieu de rester là à débiter des conneries ! Espèce de sale crustacé inutile et pervers ! »

Kagami continue de lui hurler dessus jusqu'à ce que Aomine se relève. Ce denier tient le balai dans une main et se caresse le visage de l'autre, en grimaçant. « Ça fait... mal Taiga ! Tu m'as pas raté... c'est pas à ça que ça sert un balai, tu sais ? »

Kagami retourne dans la cuisine en fulminant. « Celui-là est un "multifonctions"... En tout cas, ravi de voir que t'es réveillé... »

Aomine le suit en boudant. « Y avait plus efficace pour me réveiller tu sais... fallait juste me léch... »

« AHOMINE ! » Kagami ressort en trombe de la cuisine en brandissant un couteau et Aomine recule en levant les bras en l'air. « Ok, ok, t'as gagné bébé, je dis plus rien ! »

Kagami continue de le menacer avec le couteau en grognant, le visage plus rouge que jamais. « Va... va... va t'habiller et revient prendre ton petit déj ! »

Aomine se met au garde-à-vous. « Yes, my general ! » il se retourne et marche comme un militaire jusqu'à la chambre en se retenant de rire. Kagami, énervé, retourne en cuisine, mais une fois à l'intérieur il se met lui aussi à rigoler secrètement.

Il n'arrive pas à croire que Aomine puisse être aussi enfantin. Enfin si, il le savait déjà et il regrettait d'avoir une fois dans sa vie, pensé qu'il savait agir en prince. C'était définitivement un marmot, un adorable petit marmot certes.

Il se lave les mains et s'assoit à table en attendant l'autre. Aomine revient peu de temps après, correctement vêtu. Il passe allumer la télé avant de venir s'asseoir et Kagami le regarde faire, silencieux.

Il le fixe jusqu'à ce que Aomine, prêt à avaler une tartine, le remarque. « Hmm ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Kagami surprit sur le fait, détourne nerveusement le regard. « Rie... rien du tout ! »

« Huh ? » demande Aomine, bien conscient qu'il doit avoir quelque chose. « Rien j'ai dit, tait toi et mange. »

Aomine abandonne les charges et se concentre sur sa télévision. « Ok, ok... » Kagami fixe son regard amoureux ailleurs.

**Ding Dong**

Quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Kagami reste à table en continuant de manger et Aomine se lève pour aller ouvrir. « Tu attends quelqu'un, Taiga ? »

Kagami le regarde faire en secouant la tête. « Non, bien sûr que non... » il n'aurait jamais demandé à quelqu'un de venir les voir pendant le seul week end où tous les deux se retrouvent ensemble à la maison. Jamais.

Aomine ouvre la porte. « Helloooooo... ! » une grande blonde lui saute automatiquement au cou et tous deux entrent ensemble dans l'appartement sous le choc. Aomine se laisse bizarrement faire alors que Kagami ne la connait pas, ni elle, ni la petite brune qui suit juste après avec un pack de bière en main. « Sashaaaaa ! » celle-ci crie après la blonde pour la rappeler à l'ordre.

« Ah, désolé... désolé... » Sasha se détache d'Aomine sous le regard meurtrier de Kagami et se met à rigoler. Elle se tourne ensuite vers Kagami avec un large sourire. « Yo, onii-san, moi c'est Sasha... et voici Mizuki ma colloque... on passe vous dire bonjour et faire connaissance... On vient d'arriver et le bel apollon ici présent nous a dit que c'était ok de passer à n'importe quel moment ! »

Elle continue de sourire en attendant la réaction de Kagami. Ce dernier reste silencieux, surpris par ce revirement de situation. Dans sa tête les mots « Bel apollon » et « n'importe quel moment » passent en boucle. Il n'arrive pas à croire que c'est à son homme qu'une telle fille venait de s'accrocher, en le traitant de bel apollon et encore moins que Aomine à osé leur dire de passer à n'importe quel moment..

Une crampe soudaine le prend au ventre alors qu'il esquisse un sourire dangereux. « Je... je vois... bo... bonne arrivée ! »

Aomine, qui fixe Kagami, arbore une légère expression inquiète avant d'aider Mizuki avec les bières. « Ah... merci beaucoup, Aomine-san... »

Très visiblement tous trois se connaissent et c'est loin d'arranger les choses pour Kagami qui feigne cependant l'indifférence. Il se lève de son siège et va serrer la poigne que lui tend Sasha tandis que Mizuki suit Aomine dans la cuisine pour ranger la boisson.

Kagami les regarde faire d'un œil très avisé, mais Sasha capture rapidement son attention. « Dit petit gars, c'est comment ton nom ? » demande-elle avec un grand sourire.

Kagami la regarde quelques secondes puis se tourne pour voir ce que Aomine fait. « Ka... Kagami... » répond-il.

« C'est joli ça, Kagami... n'est-ce pas Mizu ? » la jeune brune se retourne avec un joli sourire et hoche la tête avant de se reconcentrer sur Aomine. Elle est également très mignonne et Aomine, subitement, très mature.

C'est normal qu'il ne fasse l'enfant qu'en face de Kagami, mais ce dernier préfère qu'il ne soit pas aussi masculin avec une fille de surcroit.

Sasha part s'asseoir dans le salon avec Kagami et Mizuki les rejoint avec Aomine. Ils commencent à discuter, bien que Kagami reste un peu à l'écart. Puisque Sasha est collée à lui, Mizuki n'a d'autre choix que de rester très près d'Aomine.

Le pack de bière est ensuite ouvert et ils se mettent à boire. Tous les trois parlent d'anecdotes que Kagami ignore totalement. Aomine rient gaiement avec elles. Le roux sentant une certaine alchimie entre lui et Mizuki se décide à disparaitre pour éviter de péter inutilement les plombs.

Kagami se faufile rapidement hors du salon, sûr et certain que Aomine ne remarquerait pas son absence.

« Taiga... » Aomine le rattrape dans le couloir. « Est-ce que ça va... ? »

Kagami lui donne dos et garde la tête baissée. « O... Oui, bien sûr... retourne donc t'amuser... avec... »

Aomine hausse un sourcil avant de croiser les bras. « M'amuser ?... avec ? » sur le ton que Kagami a employé c'est clairement une accusation. Pourtant, ça ne lui ressemble pas de jouer les jaloux.

Aomine soupire puis s'avance et l'enlace par derrière. Kagami, surpris, sursaute. « Aomi... mais qu'est ce que tu... ? »

« Si t'étais pas aussi mignon, je me fâcherais vraiment. » Kagami se calme doucement en le sentant contre lui. Il ferme les yeux et soupire d'aise, oubliant même qu'ils ont des invités.

« Humm... Aomine-san, Kagami-san... »

Ils se retournent et Kagami a le réflexe de se décaler de Aomine, mais ce dernier le retient dans ses bras. « Y a t-il un problème, Mizuki ? » demande-t-il calmement comme si on ne vient pas de le surprendre en train d'enlacer un autre homme. Kagami, lui, rougit en baissant les yeux.

« Je crois que nous allons rentrer, je suis désolée du dérangement... j'ai bien dit à Sasha de ne pas vous... mais elle ne m'a pas écouté. » elle se tait un instant sous le regard de Kagami qui la fixe à présent.

Elle arbore un joli sourire. « On était tellement heureuse de... rencontrer des gens comme nous... Merci pour l'accueil... bonne soirée à vous... » ajoute-t-elle en rigolant gaiement.

Elle repart au salon et traine Sasha de force jusqu'à la porte après avoir tout rangé. Kagami pose le regard sur Aomine. « Des gens comme nous ? ... tu savais qu'elles étaient... ? »

Aomine le regarde aussi, sourire aux lèvres. « Oui, Sasha est assez directe tu sais... » Kagami se met à fixer sa poitrine en y passant nerveusement son doigt. « Et tu leur as même dit pour nous... j'ai cru que... » Aomine caresse son visage en gardant son sourire. « Qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Mizuki et moi... ? » Kagami secoue vivement la tête en évitant de le regarder. « Non, mais j'aimais pas vous voir... aussi proche... » Kagami est rouge, timide et à la fois nerveux de se confier ainsi. Il a l'air d'un enfant et il est terriblement adorable.

Aomine reste silencieux. Soudainement sa raison ne réagit plus, elle ne fonctionne plus. Il soulève Kagami comme une princesse et se dirige vers la chambre. « He... Hey Aomine, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vais dans la chambre... » répond-il tout bonnement. Kagami lui donne alors de légers coups contre sa poitrine en se blottissant dans ses bras. « Mais... on avait une conversation normale là... comme des gens normaux... »

Aomine arbore un énorme sourire en coin. « Ne t'en fait pas, on va la continuer... à ma façon. »

* * *

Merci encore à tous pour vos adorable reviews, vous êtes les meilleurs :D Je vous adore ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth Thing : **_You really like to kiss but I still don't care._

Le soleil se couche et le bilan à faire est que Aomine a eu une journée bien mouvementée. Être flic n'est pas chose facile c'est évident, mais tout le monde ne sait pas à quel point.

La racaille ne désemplit jamais dans leurs locaux et l'adrénaline est toujours au rendez-vous. Sans parler du stress qu'on ressent quand on pense à son amant, pompier, qui doit aussi risquer sa vie loin de vos bras protecteurs, vous avez un beau cocktail explosif à la fin de chaque journée.

Mais heureusement que les journées, quel que soit le temps que ça prend, finissent quand même que l'on veuille ou non.

Il peut rentrer chez lui, se détendre et surtout s'assurer que Kagami va bien. Pour lui, c'est le meilleur côté de ses journées de travail. Rentrer à la maison et échanger ses expériences excitantes avec son amoureux qui l'attend, chocolat chaud en main.

Il se débarrasse rapidement de quelques collègues qui essaient de le trainer vers un bar et part chez lui. En rentrant, il ne trouve personne.

« Taiga... ? » appelle-t-il doucement en se déchaussant.

Il parcourt le salon et ne voyant aucun signe du roux dans la cuisine, il conclut qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé. Ce qui est surprenant parce que Kagami prévient toujours quand il doit rentrer très tard.

Aomine se lave les mains et se sert un verre d'eau qu'il termine rapidement, il en profite pour grignoter un peu. Il range le tout et se dirige vers la chambre, râlant de satisfaction après l'hydratation de sa gorge. Trottant, chaussettes aux pieds, il dénoue sa cravate en rentrant dans la chambre. Son premier réflexe est de balancer sa veste plus loin avant même d'allumer la lumière.

Il ne termine pas de se déshabiller et part se jeter sur le lit sans faire attention à cette forme anormale que prend la couette au-dessus. « Hmm ? »

Il se redresse et enlève les draps pour découvrir avec surprise un Kagami profondément endormit. Nul besoin de mentionner que son cœur fit un bond à cette vue enchantée. Non seulement le roux est mignon comme tout, mais en plus, il porte un T-shirt d'Aomine, directement sur son boxer.

Aomine pense encore une fois que jamais personne ne serait aussi adorable que son amant, personne. Il s'attrape la tête en poussant un lourd soupire, il doit se remettre de ses émotions ou son cerveau ne répondra plus de rien.

Doucement, il recouvre Kagami en le fixant d'un air attendri. Il a envie de lui sauter dessus, mais il ne le fera pas. Il ne veut pas le déranger alors que Kagami était assez fatigué pour confondre ses vêtements avec les siens. Il fallait être damné pour oser le déranger dans ses conditions.

Il se lève et repart se déshabiller. Il enlève sa chemise, son pantalon, puis ses sous-vêtements et se met à chercher sa serviette qu'il trouve non loin du lit.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à allez discrètement prendre un bain, Kagami change de position et se retrouve encore à découvert. Aomine sourit et se retourne pour le couvrir de nouveau.

« Ao... mi... nhnnnn... »

Aomine reste une, deux, trois, puis plusieurs secondes sans bouger, choqué par ce qui vient de se passer. Kagami vient de prononcer son nom dans son sommeil.

Il ose enfin bouger quelques instants plus tard, dépossédé de ses bonnes résolutions. « Qu'à cela ne tienne... je n'irais pas au paradis ! » murmure-t-il avant de faire un bon sur le roux, serviette, instable, dévoilant ses attributs sauvages.

Lorsque Kagami se réveille, il se sent terriblement bien. Il avait mal dormi la veille et avait été obligé de se lever de bonne heure le matin. Donc c'était normal qu'il se sente mieux après s'être reposé.

Cependant, sans savoir quoi sur le moment, il a l'impression que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Il ne s'agit pas que du T-shirt d'Aomine qu'il porte par erreur, non. Il y a autre chose. Quelque chose qui bouge sous sa couette, quelque chose qui le dévore tout en bas.

Lorsqu'il se rend pleinement compte de ce qui se passe sur son corps, il lève la couette en vitesse. Ce qu'il y trouve le sidère. Son expression s'efface immédiatement alors qu'il l'observe, incrédule.

« Yo... ! »

Aomine qui tient un étrange objet dans sa bouche, se permet même de lui dire le bonjour. « A... Ao... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande Kagami, calmement, prenant sur lui pour ne pas éclater.

« Hm ? Oh... chu avais l'aich fatchigué... cha devait êtrch le cas chi chu ne te lève que maintenanch... mais, ne faich pa attenchion à moich ! Continue de tch reposer, ze zai te détendre ! »

Kagami ouvre la bouche, sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot. Son regard, considérablement assombrit devient alors meurtrier. « Est-ce que tu peux... ? » dit-il encore très calmement.

« Hmm ? » Aomine reste toujours sur lui, sans bouger, sans craindre le danger.

« EVITER DE ME PARLER AVEC MON SEXE DANS TA BOUCHE ! »

Un, puis deux, puis trois, puis de nombreux coups de pieds dans la tronche d'Aomine ne suffirent pas à Kagami pour le vider de toute sa colère.

Ils se livrèrent une véritable chasse par la suite. Kagami lui lança des oreillers en pleine figure, Aomine en évita certains tout en continuant de lui courir après. Le roux avait envie d'éclater de rire, mais il se retenait. À courir tout nu après lui, Aomine était d'un ridicule sans pareil surtout quand ses couilles ne trouvaient pas mieux à faire que de se livrer à un ballet très particulier.

Kagami essaye d'éviter Aomine, comme au basket en voulant le dribbler, mais ce dernier le tacle majestueusement.

Ils se retrouvent au sol, Kagami face contre terre et Aomine sur lui, l'immobilisant.

« Je t'ai ! »

Il glisse ses mains sous le T-shirt de Kagami et se met à le chatouiller. Ce dernier éclate immédiatement de rire, se libérant de celui qu'il retenait difficilement depuis tout à l'heure. « Ok, Ok... j'abdique... arrête...! »

Il se débat doucement et réussit à se retourner sur le dos. Il fait face à Aomine, ce dernier se calme et plonge son regard dans le sien. Kagami se détend doucement, son cœur arrête de filer par agitation et se met à battre pour tout autre chose. Ses lèvres deviennent moites et son regard se perd dans celui de son amant.

Aomine n'est pas insensible aux changements qu'il observe chez le roux. Il lui caresse les cheveux et descend délicatement violer ses lèvres. Kagami passe ses bras autour du cou d'Aomine et se donne à cœur joie dans le baiser.

Seulement il se fait vite prendre de court. Aomine l'embrasse jusqu'à perdre haleine et sans s'arrêter. Il lui donne de léger coups de poings contre son torse pour lui faire lâcher prise, mais Aomine ne s'arrête toujours pas.

Il adore embrasser, dérober chaque centimètre des somptueuses lèvres de Kagami, valser avec sa langue et le faire gémir rien qu'avec ça.

« Aomi... ! » Kagami est haletant après ce long baiser, Aomine le regarde en arborant un sourire en coin. Il est persuadé d'avoir gagné et que Kagami le laissera enfin faire ce qu'il veut.

Le roux devient tout rouge et passe ses mains doucement sur la poitrine d'Aomine. Il s'arrête sur ses tétons et se met à les titiller. « Hmm... »

Aomine rigole triomphalement, mais déchante très vite quand Kagami lui tourne les tétons violemment. « Ouch... Bakagami, ça fait mal ! »

Kagami lui donne des coups dans le ventre en perdant sa fausse expression excitée. « Tu pues, va prendre un bain ! »

Aomine ne le laisse pas s'échapper et soupire d'avoir encore échouer. « Bordel... » Kagami ne change pas de position et reste ferme sur son désir de se débarrasser de lui. Aomine, énervé, est prit d'un désir de vengeance. Il fait une prise à Kagami qui se retrouve le visage dans l'aisselle du brun. « Pu...Putain AHOMINE JE VAIS TE BUTER ! »

Une seconde bataille se solde de la même façon. Tous les deux sont complètement épuisés, mais Aomine ne lâche toujours pas le roux. Ils sont haletants et Kagami se retrouve autant en sueur que son assaillant. « Bon, je suppose que le bain s'impose pour moi aussi maintenant. Merci Aomine, merci beaucoup. »

Aomine est couché sur le ventre de Kagami. « Hmm... »

Kagami essaye une énième fois de se dégager. « Hey, ne dort pas sur moi Aomine... pas comme ça, on va prendre froid ! »

« Je ne dors pas... » Aomine marmonne, ensommeillé, Kagami lui tape sur la tête. « Si, tu dors ! » sa tape se transforme en une tendre caresse qui soutire de légers soupires à Aomine.

Kagami soupire lui aussi avant de fermer les yeux, mais très vite il les rouvre de nouveau. « A... Aomine, là, c'est la partie du film où tu t'endors vraiment ! »

Aomine marmonne de nouveau sans prêter attention à sa victime. « Pas envie... » et pour cause, il a relevé le T-shirt que porte le roux et s'acharne sur son bas ventre. « Ahomine ! »

Il lui embrasse le nombril et le lèche, laissant son buste frotter contre l'entrejambe de Kagami. Ce dernier est bien réticent à s'enfuir tout d'un coup. Il rougit en projetant sa tête en arrière et en poussant de longs gémissements. Aomine qui le regarde faire, tout en s'acharnant sur lui, sourit avant de passer à la phase n°2.

Kagami comprend bien que Aomine en profite, mais il ne fait rien pour l'en empêcher. Il se retrouve sur le côté, essayant de couvrir son érection naissante avec le T-shirt alors que Aomine est désormais sur son flan à y planter délicieusement ses crocs.

Il s'y donne à fond, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répits, tout ça pour lui dire que c'est beaucoup moins subit mais qu'il a vraiment envie de lui.

Puis ce qu'il semble ne pas s'y opposer, Aomine ne perd pas de temps. Kagami se retrouve sur le ventre. Aomine le colle à la peau avant de le couvrir, tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, d'une multitude de baisers. Kagami cache son visage et étouffe ses gémissements, mais c'est futile face au plaisir et au désir qu'il ressent.

C'est gênant en même temps quand Aomine se comporte comme s'il allait le bouffer à coups de baisers. Parfois le roux ne sait plus si c'est seulement parce que Aomine adore cela, ou si c'est parce qu'il est trop amoureux de lui. Mais à la fin il finit toujours par garder l'image perverse d'un Aomine qui adore les baisers tout simplement.

Le jeune homme relève les hanches de son amant avant de le déposséder de son slip et de pointer à ses fesses un engin qui le ramène très vite sur pied.

C'est la phase N°3 du ''J'ai subitement envie de toi'' qui est bien entendu le ''Puis ce que je n'ai pas l'air d'être le seul qui a envie de l'autre, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?''

Kagami se redresse avec toutes les forces qui lui restent et lui fout son pied dans le visage.

« Qua... quand est-ce que j'ai dit que j'avais aussi envie de toi !? » crie-t-il avant de se lever et d'aller s'enfermer dans la douche.

Aomine gît sur le sol en se demandant s'il ne doit pas apporter des modifications à son langage.

* * *

Hello, encore moi, comme toujours, ^^, je tiens à vous remercier donc pour votre soutient continuel merci beaucoup :D

Je crois que je ne pourrais pas faire de Kagami plus stundere que celui là xD en espérant qu'il ne finira pas par ce faire détester par vous lol.

Aomine dit : "Hm ? Oh... tu avais l'air fatigué... ça devait être le cas si tu ne te lèves que maintenant... mais, ne fait pas pas attention à moi ! Continue de te reposer, je vais te détendre."

Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas à l'aise pour imiter les gens qui ont la bouche pleine XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth Thing :** _You know how to make me proud and ashamed at the same time._

La première fois que le ballon lui arrive entre les mains, Aomine ne loupe pas cette occasion pour dunker, brisant avec fougue la défense de Midorima, de Kise et celle de Murasakibara.

Le jeu repart de plus belle et rapidement il inscrit un exceptionnel panier à trois points sous le regard admiratif de Kagami qui filme toute la scène.

Le roux pousse de nombreux soupirs, le regard hagard posé sur son amant. Aomine est en sueur, il est essoufflé et ses vêtements mouillés dévoilent des muscles si saillants et si sexy que Kagami croit ne jamais avoir vu de sa vie.

Aomine fait preuve d'un talent et d'une dextérité sans égale, malgré le talent de ses adversaires il est très nettement supérieur à eux. C'était le meilleur de leur génération après tout.

A chaque fois que Aomine réussit à contrer Midorima en plein shoot ou à berner Murasakibara pour aller marquer au détriment de Kise, Kagami se sent rempli d'un sentiment étrange qu'il ne saurait nommer. Tous les quatre se livrent un match sans merci. Chacun étant son propre maitre et cherchant à battre les trois autres quoi qu'il en coûte, sous les yeux de leurs spectateurs.

Flash !

L'attention de Kagami est attirée par la lumière qui le frappe. Il se tourne vers son voisin de droite avec étonnement. Ce dernier vient d'immortaliser un moment que Kagami n'est pas sûr d'aimer. « Ku... Kuroko !? »

Les yeux bleutés de son ami se lèvent pour se poser sur lui dans un calme absolu.

« Kagami-kun, c'est ce qui s'appelle être d'une perversion sans limite ! »

Kuroko fait suivre ses propos de l'image qu'il vient de prendre. Kagami, lui-même, est outré par l'expression qu'il arbore. « Kuroko... efface moi ça tout de sui... Ah ? » le roux se rend compte que l'appareil qui a servi à prendre la photo n'est autre que celui avec lequel il filmait Aomine juste avant de se laisser distraire par les muscles de ce dernier.

« Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun sait-il que tu as ce genre de fantasme ? » Kagami sursaute avant de plonger sur Kuroko en le menaçant.

A sa gauche, se trouve deux autres individus non moins farceurs. Akashi, bien plus concentré, fait usage de ses ciseaux pour couper l'air et Takao, mort de rire, réceptionne l'appareil photo des mains de Kuroko pour continuer de les filmer, ce que Kagami ne sait pas. « Arr... arrêtez ça tout de suite ! »

Kagami est bloqué par un obstacle majeur qui se trouve entre lui et Takao : les ciseaux d'Akashi. Ce dernier lève un regard menaçant vers lui pour lui signifier qu'il n'a pas intérêt à le bousculer dans son désir de récupérer l'appareil.

« Kagami-kun, tu n'as plus le choix. Avoue et tu seras exonéré de toute punition. » Kagami se retourne pour toiser Kuroko avec l'envie de le pendre à ses lacets. Il soupire finalement en abdiquant. « Tu as gagné petit démon... mais avouer quoi enfin ? »

Kuroko pointe Aomine sur le terrain. Ce dernier est dans l'effort, toujours aussi concentré et en sueur. Takao ne manque rien de la scène et le prend dans l'objectif de la caméra en montrant bien que c'est lui que Kuroko désigne. « Ton fantasme ! »

À ses propos les poils de Kagami se hérissent et il s'emballe. « Ku... Kuroko, je n'ai pas ce genre de fantasme là, imbécile ! » Kuroko pose un regard plus que suspicieux sur le roux. « ... Ah, bon ? Donc quel genre as-tu ? »

Prit à la gorge par ses propres mots, il essaie de s'éloigner de Kuroko. Mais le bruit d'une paire de ciseaux le ramène à l'ordre. « Akashi, putain, c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu vas finir par tuer quelqu'un ! »

Le jeune homme ne se laisse pas influencer par les remontrances de Kagami. Il le fixe avec le même regard plein d'accusation. « Taiga, tu n'as pas répondu à sa question ! »

Kagami sent ses nerfs lui sortir sur la peau. « Je n'ai pas de fantasmes... A... Aomine est juste si parfait que je ne peux pas rester indifférent ! »

Ses propos et son expression laissent ses deux amis très perplexes pendant un long moment qu'ils passent à le regarder. Kagami qui sent leurs regards posés sur lui regrette ses propos. « Je veux dire son jeu... oui son jeu... c'est son jeu que je trouve parfait ! »

« Sans blague ! » lui lance Akashi en jouant toujours de ses ciseaux. Kagami le regarde avant de fulminer. « Bie... bien sûr ! » Akashi le regarde à son tour avant de reprendre la parole. « Je trouve Atsushi parfait. Je n'ai pas honte de le dire, j'en suis fier. »

Kagami ouvre de grands yeux avant de s'énerver. « Qui... qui a honte ? Je suis tout aussi fier d'Aomine ! Il est le meilleur et personne ne peut en douter. Il a tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut... »

Akashi hausse un sourcil. « Où est le rapport ? » Kagami essaie encore une fois de réparer sa bêtise qu'il ne réalise que maintenant. « Non, non... je veux dire... pour jouer au basket, il a tout ce qu'il faut pour jouer au basket ! »

« Hmmm... à t'entendre on dirait qu'il n'est bon qu'au basket. » Akashi accueille ses derniers mots avec un sourire avant de regarder Aomine de haut. Kagami ne le supporte pas une seconde.

« Akashi, écoute moi bien !... Ça ne veut pas dire ça du tout. Aomine est un homme, un vrai... il... il... il est bon même là ! »

« Là ? » demande Akashi. « Kagami-kun, tu t'enfonces ! » Kuroko en bon arbitre essaie de siffler la fin du match, mais Kagami ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

« Ou... oui, même là ! Il est même aussi meilleur qu'il ne l'est en basket... si... si ce n'est plus... je suis comblé et heureux... et épanoui... » dit-il avant de reprendre son souffle, le visage rouge de honte, mais les yeux pleins de fierté. « ...et heureux et comblé ! »

« Kagami-kun, tu l'as déjà dit ça. »

Akashi, qui fait comme s'il n'a pas attiré le roux dans un piège, hausse machinalement les épaules. « Taiga, tu es un peu sortit du contexte. On n'est pas en train de comparer ce que tu sais ! »

Kagami secoue la tête avec plus de gêne qu'il n'a jamais ressenti dans sa vie. « Pa... pas les pénis... juste les performances sexuelles... mais là encore je sais et je le dis : Aomine n'a rien à envier à Murasakibara ! »

« Kagami-kun, je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi ! Tu es un parfait idiot ! »

« Je confirme. Un idiot doublé d'un pervers. » soutient Akashi.

Kagami s'enflamme à leurs insultes. Ses cris font un tel vacarme que Aomine est obligé de le rappeler à l'ordre.

« Ahomine, non mais ça va pas ! » le roux reste sous le choc de la violence avec laquelle la balle vient de lui effleurer la tête. Aomine et les autres attendent sans lui prêter attention que Takao la leur renvoie.

Juste avant de reprendre le match, Aomine adresse à Kagami un regard contrarié. Il forme ses poings qu'il cogne l'un contre l'autre avant de fondre sur le porteur de la balle avec hargne.

Kagami demeure surpris et le regarde faire avant de calmer son expression. « Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun est en colère. »

Le roux se laisse glisser dans son siège. « Ouais... je sais. » dit-il sur un ton bas.

Aomine est effectivement contrarié, mais pas pour ce à quoi Kuroko pense. Il n'est pas contrarié parce que leurs bruits les dérangeaient pendant le match. Il est en colère parce que Kagami n'est pas pleinement concentré sur lui et sur lui seul. Kagami l'a compris. Ce regard là aussi, il le connaît bien.

Il pousse un soupire en rougissant. Il est toujours un peu plus surpris par le caractère possessif de son homme.

Une fois le match terminé et tout le monde rentré chez lui, Aomine s'installe devant sa télé afin de visionner les vidéos de son jeu prises par Kagami. Il est surpris de ne trouver aucune cassette dans l'appareil et déduit avec frustration que Kagami ne lui a vraiment prêté aucune attention. Le roux, lui, tellement fier qu'il a fini honteux, s'est enfermé dans ses draps.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savent, qu'en fait, il y a bien une cassette.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth Thing :** _I am hopeless without you._

Aomine est absent. L'avantage d'être un inspecteur de police ? Il n'y en a aucun aux yeux de Kagami et il déteste vraiment ce métier parfois.

Film, pop corn, boissons, couverture, tout est prêt pour passer une sixième nuit tout seul à la maison sans s'ennuyer, mais ce n'est pas gagné.

Il ne sort généralement pas tout seul et il n'a pas envie de trainer Kuroko avec lui juste pour finir par se plaindre et se morfondre de l'absence d'Aomine. Pour une fois il se l'avoue à lui-même avec plus de franchise que toutes les autres : il est un idiot.

C'est la première fois que Aomine est absent aussi longtemps depuis qu'ils ont aménagé ensemble et Kagami ne réalise que maintenant qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans lui. Au sens propre du terme.

Au beau milieu du film, lorsqu'une scène trop choquante survient, il sursaute et monte sur le sofa avant de se blottir contre une force invisible. Normalement c'est le moment que choisirait Aomine pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'emmerder, mais il n'est malheureusement pas là.

La chose perd toute son importance du coup et ça semble même préférable de tranquillement aller se coucher.

Kagami redescend en se mordant la lèvre, mais il finit par secouer la tête pour chasser très vite ces pensées peu encourageantes et décide de continuer de regarder le film.

Il se concentre à nouveau, captivé par l'écran. Il tend la main à la table pour ramener le pot de pop corn vers lui et ses lèvres s'emparent d'un bon nombre. Une autre scène le fait sursauter et il manque de s'étouffer. Dans la précipitation pour retrouver sa boisson, il la renverse sur le tapis. « Mais fait attention, Aho... mine !? »

Non, ce n'était pas la faute d'Aomine cette fois, mais la sienne. Il se rend compte que c'est vraiment devenu un réflexe pour lui de crier sur l'autre. Il se remet encore à penser à lui, profondément. Puis il se précipite dans la cuisine quand il revient à lui au contact de la boisson glacée qui a maintenant gagné encore plus de terrain.

« Merde... » il essuie le tout avec colère avant de gagner le fauteuil. Il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas stoppé le film et il essaye alors de revenir en arrière. Mais manque de chance il se trompe de bouton et c'est un saut en avant qu'il fait. Voilà ce que ça coute que de passer son temps à se faire dorloter par un homme qui est toujours à ses petits soins et qu'on traite cependant avec ingratitude.

« Ahomine... » murmure-t-il plaintivement. « Tu aurais dû me montrer comment faire... avant de disparaître... salaud ! »

Il jette la télécommande plus loin et se recroqueville sur lui-même. Le film se termine à un moment et passe la bande de fin avant que l'écran ne devienne complètement noir. Kagami ne bouge pas, boudeur et frustré. Pas à cause du film dont il a raté la fin cependant

Quelque chose effleure subitement sa peau et sa chevelure. Il se redresse paniqué et se retourne. Juste pour tomber en plein milieu d'un courant d'air. Sa déception est plus qu'énorme.

C'est en trombe qu'il termine sur son lit, s'enfouissant dans les draps. Mais il le regrette rapidement. Chaque centimètre est maculé de l'odeur du ténébreux. Kagami n'en revient pas, il est pris au piège. C'est comme si lui-même n'a jamais existé dans la pièce.

Il sort la tête, vaincu par ses sentiments, le visage amer et le cœur meurtri.

Son téléphone se met à vibrer dans sa poche. Aussitôt sorti, aussitôt vérifié qu'il s'agit bien d'Aomine, aussitôt décroché.

« Taiga ?... tu as fait vite ! » ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes bien sûr de décrocher aussi rapidement un appel d'Aomine. Mais à circonstances exceptionnelles, mesures exceptionnelles.

Kagami garde néanmoins le silence en retenant maladroitement un soupire de bien être. La voix d'Aomine, à ses oreilles, lui donne des picotements dans tout le corps et de la chaleur au cœur. « Taiga ? Qui y a t-il ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?... À quelle heure tu as pris ta douche ce soir ? Hmm ?... »

Comme s'il se rend compte du plaisir que Kagami ressent à entendre sa voix, Aomine continue de parler, tout seul, sans s'arrêter, sans réclamer de réponse.

« ... je ne te manque pas trop, dit-moi ? »

Kagami se mord la lèvre, plus douloureusement, couché comme une boule et enfouit dans les draps au milieu d'une odeur qui n'est pas la sienne, ivre d'une tonalité rauque et familière.

« Co... comme si tu pouvais me manquer... je me débrouille à merveille... » répond-il enfin.

Aomine rigole doucement avant de racler sa gorge. « Hey... tu pleures ? Pourquoi ? » murmure-t-il comme s'il ne se doutait pas déjà de la raison.

Kagami lui répond par une insulte affectueuse, sans nier son assertion avec confusion comme il sait si bien le faire. « Aho... ! »

Cette nuit là, il ne fit pas froid. Mais bizarrement, Kagami dormit lourdement habillé, dans des vêtements qui n'étaient pas les siens, toujours enfouit sous les draps, son téléphone à portée de main.

Aomine revint le lendemain. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, la première chose sur laquelle il marcha fut une télécommande. Il trouva de la nourriture et des verres au salon et une énorme tache sombre sur le tapis. Il fut attaqué par une odeur et une aura obscure venant de la cuisine et par de la poussière dans le couloir et le reste des pièces.

La maison était un véritable champ de bataille, comme si personne n'y avait vécu depuis une semaine.

« Ta... Taiga... c'est ce que tu appelles... te débrouiller à merveille ? »


End file.
